Current data storage methodologies operate in the micron regime. In an effort to store ever more information in ever-smaller spaces, data storage density has been increasing. As data storage size increases and density increases and integrated circuit densities increase, there is a developing need for data storage and imaging methodologies that operate in the nanometer regime.